Un vert de trop
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Quelques verres d'alcool. Quelques mots. Un mini-mini OS histoire de dire que ... je suis pas mourue ! ZoSan tout mignon.


Petit apéritruc que je vous offre de bon coeur... en espérant que vous oublierez mes quelques mois de "blanc". Je l'avoue, j'ai rien glandé pendant mes vacances alors je ne vous sortirai pas l'excuse du "j'ai autre choses à faire". Hmmmm la rentrée est imminente et mon cerveau se doit de reprendre du service ! Je vous promets de bosser sérieusement sur les Chroniques et Queue de Poisson ! Sans quoi vous êtes autorisé(e)s à me frapper. Fort.

Bonne lecture ! Ciao ciao !

Bêta-Reader (pas franchement plus active que l'auteure mais on lui pardonne XD) : Neij. Merci merci, p'tite saucisse.

* * *

><p>« Jeuh t'aaaimeuh ! »<p>

Et merde. À l'avenir, penser à ne jamais autoriser ce crétin blond à boire de l'alcool, même du panaché. Surtout en ma présence. Ça m'évitera de grands moments de solitude comme celui ci.

« - Zooorooooo …

- Quoi ?

- Jeuh t'aimeuh. Comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinémaaaaa ! (1)

- Je te préviens, prochaine fois que je t'emmène en ville, c'est limonade et rien d'autre.

- Méééé, t'es vraiment un gros méchant pas beau … pas beau du tout !

- C'est ça, c'est ça... »

Le voilà qui cause à la bouteille de pinard vide (la faute à qui?). Il lui raconte que je suis cruel et que je fais honte au peuple marimo en me comportant comme ça. Ne pas le frapper. Ne pas le frapper. Ça ferait mauvais effet. Et puis, il ne sentirait probablement pas grand chose, complètement anesthésié par ses 3 grammes d'alcool par litre de sang. Raaaah, quand il aura cuvé, je lui expliquerai que c'est MOI le pochtron de service ici. Non mais oh.

Je pousse un long soupir, et essaye d'ignorer les regards ahuris et étonnés des autres clients. Allons bon, qu'est ce qu'il fout encore, le phénomène ?

Il s'est calmé, alléluia. Et il me fixe avec de grands yeux humides. Ah non, les mimiques "kawai tout plein" ça fonctionne pas quand on vient de se pinter la gueule.

Et voilà qu'il se jette sur moi, en manquant de se ramasser sur le sol. Mais … Mais … MAIS ? IL ME CHIALE DESSUS LE CON !

« - BWAAAAAAAH ! Je suis désoléééé Zoroooo !

- Raaaaah putain ! Mais je suis pas un mouchoir bordel !

- Je t'ai dit des choses pas gentiiiiilles !

- ...

- Je t'ai dit que t'était un méchant pas beau et que tu méritais pas d'être un marimoooo ! Je suis désoléééé ! Je le pensais paaaas !

- Tais toi, je sens que je vais te frapper. »

Me voilà flanquer d'une blondinette en larme assis sur mes genoux, en train de s'essuyer sur mon tee-shirt. Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête. C'est gênant en plus d'être dégueulasse.

Il passe ses mains derrière mon cou, la tête toujours calée contre mon torse. Ses sanglots se calment un peu. J'ai un petit sourire, il redevient enfin raisonnable.

« - Snirf... Désolé … J'aurai pas du dire ça … T'es gentil, toi, et pis t'es costaud, et t'es fort, et t'es balèze... »

C'eeeeest miiiii-gnooooon ! (2) … S'il continue de se la jouer dico des synonymes, je l'assomme.

« - … Et pis t'es beau hein, j'ai dit que t'étais pas beau, mais c'est pas vrai hein, t'es beau... voui, t'es jouli avec tes cheveux verts ... »

Surtout, ne pas craquer. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

« - Et pis, t'es quelqu'un d'honnête, droit, généreux, et tu t'occupes bien de moi … »

Sanji …

« - … et je suis fou amoureux de toi ... »

Je dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Moi aussi, crétin de blond, moi aussi, je t'aime.

Vous étiez pas au courant ?

Maintenant si.

Oui, je sors avec ce truc tout baveux qui chante du Lara Fabian. C'est vrai que, comme ça, on dirait pas. Mais la nuit … La nuit, c'est séance intensive de galipettes olympiques, médaillé d'or aux JO de Pékin ! On attend Londres avec impatience, notre nouveau programme est … jouissif. Je suis convaincu que vous allez adorer !

En attendant, avec l'autre alcoolique là, on est pas près de s'entraîner ce soir …

« - Zoro...

- Hmmm ?

- Chuis sûr …

- De quoi ?

- … Le Roi des Marimo, il doit être super fier de toi. »

(1) L'auteur ne partage pas les goûts musicaux de Sanji.  
>(2) made in Gad Elmaleh.<p> 


End file.
